One Night
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: After Kurama and Hiei hook up something completely bizzare happens. Nearly 18 years later, a girl named Tetra becomes the new case after trying to commit suicide. That's not even the half of it. Yaoi HXK
1. Confessions

**One Night **

**Chapter One- Confessions**  
Kurama sat at his desk in his room tapping his pencil. He hadn't seen Hiei in about two weeks. He was so bored with his homework that he eventually forgot what it was he was supposed to do. Eventually he sat his pencil down and propped his head up with his hands.  
"Where are you Hiei?" ha asked aloud.  
Kurama longed to see Hiei. Last week he vowed that the next time he saw Hiei; he would confess his true feelings about him. For a while now Kurama was in love with him. He wanted to hold him, caress him, and take him wildly. But alas, he couldn't do anything to him unless Hiei told him to. And as far as he could tell, he didn't even want Kurama to lay so much as a finger on him.  
Hiei sat in the tree outside Kurama's window. For some reason Hiei could not get the red head out of his mind. Every time he was touched by Kurama he would get a burning feeling in his stomach. It made him feel a little uneasy being around him. Hiei stood up and knocked on the window. He noticed Kurama was jarred from his thoughts.  
Kurama suddenly heard a knocking sound on his window. He was startled by the sound, but turned to see who it was anyway. It was Hiei! Now was his chance, he could finally confess his love to him. He rushed over to his window and opened it as fast as he could. Hiei jumped down and landed softly on the carpet. Kurama shut the window quickly.  
"Kurama," said Hiei, "I have something I need to tell you."  
"As do I," was Kurama's reply.  
"Yesterday I..." Hiei was cut off by Kurama,  
"I love you Hiei," he said quickly.  
"Nani?" asked a very stunned Hiei.  
'_Oh no_,' thought Kurama. '_He doesn't care for me. I figured he wouldn't, but now what do I do?!_'  
"What did you say fox?!" Hiei was beginning to get angered.  
"Hiei I... what I said was..."  
"You better talk!"  
Kurama cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Hiei I love you. I want to be yours forever. And I want you to be mine as well." Hiei's eyes softened a little and he stared at Kurama.  
'_Oh great, here it comes_,' thought Kurama.  
"Do you really mean that, fox?"  
"Oro? Oh of course I do! I love you more than anything Hiei! I feel so incomplete without you."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and gently grabbed his chin. "Would you like me to prove it?" Kurama's lips descended upon Hiei's lips in a gentle, experienced kiss.  
Kurama began to lick Hiei's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Hiei opened his mouth a little and Kurama pushed his tongue out to meet his. Kurama wrapped his hands around Hiei's neck and Hiei grabbed his hips. He pulled him closer and their growing erections pressed up against each other. Kurama broke of the kiss and whispered in Hiei's ear.  
"I want you Hiei."  
"Just take me Kurama."  
Kurama didn't need to be told twice. With that he hoisted Hiei up and walked over to the bed. He tossed Hiei onto the bed and kicked off his slippers. Hiei caught onto the idea and took off his cloak and shoes. Kurama then jumped on the bed and pinned Hiei beneath him. He grabbed Hiei's hands pinning them above his head. Kurama leaned down and took Hiei's mouth in a breathless kiss. Hiei struggled against Kurama's hands and managed to break free.  
Hiei moved his hands up and unbuttoned Kurama's shirt. He took it off and tossed it to fall forgotten to the floor. They both now were bare chested. Kurama broke off the kiss to proceed down to Hiei's left nipple. First he licked it, and then he took it in his mouth and chewed softly. Hiei moaned loudly in pure pleasure. Kurama had a very skilled tongue. After Hiei's nipple became hard, he moved over to do the same thing to the other one. Hiei moaned once more.  
Kurama moved his hands south on Hiei to remove his pants. Hiei decided if Kurama was going to remove his pants, then he would remove his. Both were now fully nude. Kurama took Hiei's mouth once more in a breathless kiss. When the kiss was broken off, Hiei was slightly flushed and was panting heavily. Kurama parted Hiei's legs and slowly entered him. Hiei chewed his bottom lip, it hurt. Soon Kurama was completely sheathed in Hiei's warm body. It was almost too much for him to handle. With one hand, Kurama pinned Hiei's hands above his head. Kurama slowly rocked against him trying to establish a rhythm. Soon Kurama found one and all the pain was washed away from Hiei's face to be replaced with pleasure.  
"Kurama," he panted, "harder." Kurama obliged and moved faster. "Harder," he repeated. Kurama grunted and began moving even faster.  
Soon Kurama was slamming into Hiei. They both began panting and gasping heavily. With his free hand, Kurama reached down and grabbed Hiei firmly. He began to pump him in time with his fast moving hips. Hiei began to moan with every thrust. After a few minutes, the two boys reached their completion together. They cried each others name simultaneously. Moments later Kurama pulled out of Hiei's warm heat and collapsed next to him. They wrapped their arms around one another and fell asleep. This marked the beginning of a new relationship, and maybe something more.  
  
**(A/N: You can review anything you like. Anything at all. Though if you tell me to delete it, I will give you shit. And I will delete your review. My suggestion is, if you don't like it, don't review. Unless it's constructive criticism. Only if it's that (or a nice one) will I keep it. Just so you know. )**


	2. Transformation

**One Night**

**Chapter Two: Transformation**  
  
Kurama awoke with the sun shining in his eyes. Hiei was in his arms sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent. Kurama took a small glance at his clock and then continued to look at Hiei's soft expression. Suddenly Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he realized what time it was.  
"Oh crap!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed. Unfortunately he was tangled in the sheets and he tumbled in a mess to the floor. There was a loud thud and then he breathed the word "Ow."  
"Shuichi!" shouted Shori, his mother. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes mother I'm fine," he called back down to her.  
"Okay!" Kurama got up and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm coming up!" He froze and looked around his room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, not to mention Hiei was still asleep on his bed. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the stairs.  
"Damn it all," he uttered. Frantically he ran around cleaning things up. He managed to get Hiei's clothes back on and realized that he was still naked. Shori was halfway up the stairs now. As fast as he could, he threw his clothes on and his school stuff.  
"I'll be back after school, Hiei," he whispered into the demons ear. "I promise." Quickly he rushed to his door and pulled it open. Without his mother noticing he locked the door and pulled it shut behind himself. "I'm going to school now." He kissed her cheek and dashed for the front door. Once outside he let out a heavy sigh and said, "That was too close. I'll make sure to not make a habit out of that."  
Kurama managed to make it to his school in time. With about five minutes to spare. Good thing too, he didn't finish his homework last night. His thoughts trailed back to the previous night. It had been a wonderful night, though he wondered if maybe he was too rough with Hiei last night. He decided he wasn't because of the sheer fact Hiei was a masochist and proud of it. That was one of the reasons Kurama liked him so much.

**Kurama's house**  
Slowly crimson red eyes blinked open. Hiei sat up and realized his clothes were back on and Kurama had disappeared. He then remembered something about ningens having to go to school nearly every day. He was thankful he didn't have to go to this thing called a school. Moments later Hiei felt something, it didn't hurt, but it felt strange. He checked his energy and realized it was decreasing. He should have regained energy. He only fought about four A class demons the previous day. It wasn't anything new.  
"What's wrong with me?" Hiei tried to get up, but when he was standing he was hit with a powerful dizzy spell and fell down. He got back up slowly and rubbed his head. "Uh, maybe I should see Yukina. She'll most likely know what's wrong with me." Hiei jumped out the window and headed for the temple. He was too tired to run so he walked.  
Yusuke was walking down the street. He really didn't feel like going to school today, so he decided to blow it off. After a few minutes he felt a familiar youki. He looked around to see if he was inn the trees because usually Hiei slept (or spied on people) in trees. After moments of struggling to find him he realized the energy was getting closer to him, but it was decreasing. A major bad sign for Hiei. His energy usually didn't decrease so drastically. Suddenly it stopped coming closer and began fading more quickly. Yusuke ran in the direction the faint energy was coming from. Soon he found Hiei unconscious on the sidewalk with a very pale face.  
"Hiei!" he shouted attempting to wake him up. He knelt beside the little Koorime. "Hiei, are you all right?! Can you hear me?!" There was no response. "Damn it!" He picked up the light boy and realized he was sweating. Sweating is a bad sign for someone who can control their temperature. It was then Yusuke realized that his friend and team mate was in trouble. He ran towards Genkai's temple as fast as he could.  
Kurama was so bored today in English class. He really wanted to spend the day with his koi, but school had to come first. He felt bad just leaving him there by himself for the whole day. Today in class they had to read out of the book silently. It was a substitute and so far all she did was put on make up. Just then the classroom door flung open, it was Yusuke. Which meant bad news if he had to find him.  
"Kurama!" he shouted as soon as he found him. "Hiei! Something happened to Hiei!"  
"Nani?!"  
"He's at Genkai's right now, come on!"  
"Right," he said and ran out of the classroom. Everyone looked at the substitute.  
"No one said to stop reading," she sighed. With that said she continued fixing her hair.

**Genkai's Temple**  
"Onii-chan," Yukina said while shaking him slightly. "Can you hear me? What happened?"  
Fear began to rise in her. She didn't want to lose her brother after just finding him. She ripped off all his clothes quickly and looked for any wounds. When she found none she that maybe it was an internal wound. When she leaned in closer, her little nose caught a familiar scent. One she hadn't smelled on him ever. She did a full body scan to see if her assumptions were correct. And they were. Apparently, Hiei has had sex recently, being that he was male left little doubt that he needed to change and quickly or else both would die.  
"Onii-chan, you've got to wake up. Please, I need you to wake up so I can help you."  
Deciding Hiei wasn't going to get up on his own, she ran out of the room as fast as she could. She came back with a vile that contained a pink liquid. She nearly dropped it when she felt Hiei's energy almost disappear completely. She knelt down and uncorked it quickly. She propped his head up in her lap and poured the liquid into his slightly open mouth. She had to get it in him quickly, he was dying!  
"Onii-chan, please drink this. I need you to drink this, or else you'll die. I know some part of you can hear me, all I need you to do is swallow." After a moment, he swallowed the whole potion. After a little while, she felt his energy stabilizing and slowly returning. Apparently the potion had worked and he was going to be surprised when he woke up. Or he'll just want to go on a killing rampage, which ever works. Yukina laid his head back onto the pillow and covered him up. After staring at him praying he would be okay, she left to go meet the others who were waiting for him.  
Sitting patiently waiting were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and Kurama. Yukina slid open the door and told them he would be awake and okay in about 15 minutes. Kurama let out a huge sigh as if a major burden had been lifted. Yusuke sat in a chair talking quietly to himself. Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan all sat at the table playing Old Maid.  
"Ha!" shouted Koenma. "I win!"  
After making tea, Yukina went to go check on her brother. She knelt down beside him and realized that the potion had taken full effect. Slowly Hiei's crimson red eyes met with Yukina's.  
"Yukina," he said slowly.  
"Do you feel any better onii-chan?"  
"Yes, I feel much better. Arigato. Um, Yukina, could you please tell me what was wrong with me?"  
"Only if you tell me who you've had sex with recently."  
"Well, I, er," he stuttered. 'I mean Yukina does have a right to know, doesn't she?' "Kurama." Yukina didn't hear him whisper Kurama's name.  
"Nani?"  
"I had sex with... Kurama."  
"Really?!" He nodded. "Oh my goodness! To think that he would want to be your mate. I'm so happy! I should tell everyone the good news and..."  
"We didn't mark each other."  
"Nani?"  
"We didn't mark each other. It was a one time thing."  
"Oh well, I'm sorry. Would you like to hear the good news?"  
"Um I guess so."  
"The truth is... you're pregnant with Kurama's cub."  
"NANI?! There has to be a mistake! This can't be happening! I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up from this hellish nightmare!" Hiei begins to smack himself repeatedly. Soon Yukina reaches out and gives him a good smack so that his face moved with it. He just laid there in awe that she actually hit him. "Yu-Yukina," he stuttered, "why did you..."  
"Having a child is a blessing not a mistake! You should be happy!"  
"Yukina, I, I'm sorry. It's just that this was all so sudden." Hiei sat up and his eyes were as big as saucers. "What the hell?! I have breasts!"  
"Well you need to be a woman to give birth, so I changed you into one."  
"And how do I change back?!"  
"After you give birth to your cub and after your cub can eat on their own, you'll automatically change back."  
"So what do I have to do now?"  
"Well first off, everyone is waiting to see, so let's go and get you dressed." She grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him to her room.  
"Wait Yukina, I don't want to wear any girly clothes! Wait! Yukina!" In The Other Room  
Yusuke and the others sat patiently waiting for Yukina to return. Kurama looked as if he was about to die. Koenma, Botan, and Kuwabara were still playing their card game. Suddenly Kuwabara threw down his cards and crossed his arms. Yusuke walked over to Kurama.  
"Ha," hollered Koenma, "I win again!"  
"All right Koenma fess up!" shouted Kuwabara. "I know you're cheating!" "Kurama," Yusuke said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Kurama looked at him with upset eyes. "He'll be okay. Trust me; Hiei isn't the type to just die. I'm sure he's ok." Kurama smiled at him falsely. Just then the door opened and Yukina stepped out.  
"I have good news," she said as Kurama stood up. "Onii-chan is just fine and is here to see you all."  
'She called him onii-chan,' thought Kurama, 'So that's what he did two days ago.'  
"Yukina I am not going out there dressed like this." It sounded like Hiei, except the voice was a pitch higher.  
"Please," she reached around the corner and grabbed something. "They really want to see you."  
"But..." He was cut off as Yukina pulled him around the corner.  
Hiei was wearing a woman's black kimono. It had red roses in various places all over it. The obi was red and black. Poor Hiei looked like he was about to die. Suddenly the room erupted in laughter and Hiei glared death at them.  
'Why is Hiei wearing that?' Thought Kurama.  
"Hiei you look ridiculous," Koenma managed between laughs.  
"Yeah did you lose a bet or something?" asked Yusuke.  
"No, I sort of changed." He looked at the floor.  
"What into a girl?!" laughed Kuwabara.  
"Yes," everyone stopped laughing.  
"Prove it," said Botan. Hiei pulled the top open to reveal two perky breasts. "Heavens," Botan got up, "are they real?" She reached out and grabbed them.  
"Hey! That's my property!" Hiei pulled the top shut.  
"Oh my gosh, they are real!"  
"Why, why are you a girl now?" asked Kurama.  
"Because." There was a long moment of silence.  
"What onii-chan is trying to say is that he changed because he's pregnant."  
"Nani?!" shouted everyone simultaneously.  
"Whose is it?" asked Botan.  
"Well that's up to onii-chan to tell you." They looked at Hiei who was stealing small yet noticeable glances at Kurama. Botan was the only one who caught on.  
"Congratulations Kurama!" she shouted. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Oh no," he whispered. 'I wonder what Hiei is thinking right now? He's probably trying to devise a way to kill me.' He let out a huge sigh.


	3. Fighting

**One Night**

**Chapter Three- Fighting**   
Hiei turned his back on everyone and fisted his hands. His body was trembling as if he was upset. Then as nicely as he could muster he said, "Kurama, I need to speak with you alone in the other room. Now." That last word seemed to scare everyone into silence.   
Fearful of Hiei's deadly wrath, Kurama obliged and followed him into the other room. Once inside the room, Hiei faced the window and Kurama stood still, staring at Hiei's back. Moments of silence passed on before Kurama saw what looked like a shiver running down his back. Strange, it almost seemed as if he was trying not to cry. Finally the tension was broke as Hiei spoke.   
"One night," he muttered so quietly that he himself barely heard.   
"Nani?" questioned Kurama.   
"On night," he said louder. He clenched his right hand as his arm trembled.   
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."   
"One night!" he shouted as he turned to Kurama; unshed tears running down his face. He didn't want to cry, but his new female hormones forced him to. "One night and my entire life is ruined! This is your entire fault you fucking kitsune! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be pregnant!"   
"Don't you yell at me!" came the screamed reply. For some reason, he felt the urge to defend himself from Hiei's brutal assault. If this kept up he might lose all control and end up hurting his lover. "It's just as much your fault as it is mine! You could've taken control and said no, but you didn't! You enjoyed it too much! Which in turn makes it your fault too!"   
"My fault?! If you wouldn't have come on to me-" Hiei was cut off.   
"Come on to you?! All I ever did was say I love you!"   
"I bet now you're regretting it! Ningens have those stupid emotions and you've become just like them Shuichi!"   
He growled not liking being called that by his supposed lover. "Demons lie even they need not to, you fucking half-breed!"   
Both names struck deep into the other like a knife cutting through your heart in a slow painful way. Almost instantly they withdrew they're trademark weapons, preparing to fight. They charged at each other with hate gleaming in their once glittering eyes. If only this child hadn't been created, then this wouldn't be happening. Just before their weapons clashed the door was flung open to reveal Yusuke. Both stopped running and lowered their weapons slightly.   
"You are NOT going to fight one another! For starters, Hiei is in no condition to fight and what would your Mother say if you disowned your own child Kurama?! Now stop yelling, put down your weapons, and talk this out peacefully. If either of you yell one more time, I swear I will take you to the Reikai and place you under arrest!" He slammed the door shut, hoping his speech had helped some.   
Hiei turned his back on Kurama after he dropped his katana. It almost sounded like he was softly sobbing, but not trying to hide it anymore. "I never wanted this."   
"You think I did?!" He turned his whip back into a beautiful red rose. He dropped it as he slowly made his way to Hiei. He stopped as his lover turned towards him with tears caressing his pale face.   
"I know you didn't want this! Do you think I'm that stupid to not realize?!"   
"Hiei stop shouting! I don't think-"   
"I know you don't. I just don't know what to do anymore." H e dropped to his knees, his hands coming up to cover his lovely face. "I feel so lost and confused."   
Kurama walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Putting his hands on his shoulders he gently said, "I understand how you feel." He pulled the kimono down away from his neck. "Hiei, may I-" Hiei jumped away.   
"You pervert! Even as a human all you want is sex!" Kurama got up and took one step towards him.   
"All I want to do is-"   
"All you want is sex! Stay away from me!"   
"Shut up and listen for once! All I want to do is mark you! Will you let me or not?!"   
"M-mark me?" stuttered Hiei. Kurama nodded and the words kept playing over and over again in his mind. "You want me as your mate?"   
"Yes."   
"If I let you mark me, will you accept mine as well?"   
"Well, let me think about that... Hell yes."   
Kurama slowly walked over to Hiei. He once again slid the kimono off his shoulder and he moved his head so his neck was exposed. After nuzzling his neck for a moment, Kurama sank his teeth in. Hiei clung to his lover's shirt tightly feeling the pain and pleasure from the bite. A moment of pain for an entire lifetime together was most defiantly worth it.   
"They've been quiet for about five minutes now," said Botan.   
"I wonder what they're doing?" questioned Kuwabara.   
"Hey," Koenma said, "I bet they're-"   
Yusuke cut him off. "No, I don't think they're doing that. There would at least be some sort of noise if they truly were."   
Five more brutal minutes passed and not a single sound came from the room. Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan continued with their game of Old Maid. Yukina began making some more tea and Yusuke was pacing back and forth in the room.   
"Sit down Yusuke you're making me paranoid." Koenma said sternly from behind his pacifier.   
"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted slightly angered. "I'm going in there!" Though the second he reached the door it flew open revealing Hiei and Kurama. "What took you guys so long?" he questioned while sighing. Hiei opened his mouth to make a smart-ass reply, but quickly covered his mouth. "Uh, Hiei?"   
"Excuse me," he muttered and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Most likely throwing up from this new ordeal. Yusuke and Kurama quietly walked over towards the table and sat with the others.   
"So," began a very interested Botan, "What did you two do? I want full details don't leave a single one out." Kurama smiled and merely pulled his collar away to reveal a somewhat bloody mark. "Oh Kurama!" she squealed obviously happy.   
"I'm impressed," Koenma muttered somewhat softly.   
"You lucky fox," added Yusuke.   
"Did onii-chan bear yours as well?" Yukina asked curiously. He nodded 'yes' in reply.   
Finally one thoroughly confused Kuwabara blurted out, "What the hell is it?!"   
"Baka, it's a mark." Hiei was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her stomach. "That's a demons way of claming a lover as theirs and theirs alone."   
"You feeling better now?" sniggered Yusuke. Hiei flushed a light red and glared death at the detective.   
"So what, are you guys like married now?"   
Kurama chuckled. "No, not exactly, but you can think that way if you like."   
Yukina interrupted the heart-felt moment to speak. "You both may go home now if you wish. All you have to do is bring onii-chan back every two weeks until his last month. Then you'll both have to stay so I can help you prepare for the baby."   
The lovers nodded in agreement and got up to leave. Saying their goodbyes they left for Kurama's house. For a few moments they walked silently. Hiei broke the silence and spoke.   
"Kurama look, I'm sorry for calling you Shuichi."   
"I'm sorry for calling you a half breed. Well, at least we can go home and get some sleep. I don't have school tomorrow so maybe we could-"   
Hiei cut him off with a very important problem. "What about your mother?"   
"Damn! I completely forgot about her! How am I ever going to explain this to her?! Arg! She'll never understand!"


	4. Tetra

**A/N: From now on until I say so, Hiei will be addressed as a woman. It just makes it so much easier to understand, ya know what I mean? Anyway on with the long awaited chapter! ;)**

**One Night**

**Chapter Four – Tetra**

It took Kurama a long time to explain the situation, but he managed to pull it off, what being a good child and all. Actually he told his mother that he had been seeing "her" for a long time and that they both agreed upon this. Though since his mother was so understanding she said that Hiei could stay with them. (Unless they wanted to move out of course.) She also promised to help them as much as possible. After everything was sorted out dinner was ready. It was quiet for a long time. Breaking the unnerving silence, Shiori spoke.

"So Hiei, tell me a little about yourself."

"Hn," she said, "What do you want to know?"

"Ano, how about what you do for a living? I will not hate you if you're a-" She was cut off abruptly by her perfect son.

"Kaa-san!"

"Gomen," she apologized.

"I kill people," came the somewhat soft reply.

"Hiei!" shouted Kurama. This was not going to turn out good.

"Does that mean you're an assassin?"

"Hey!" protested Kurama. 'Are they even listening to me?'

"Assassin?" Hiei repeated slowly, unsure of the words meaning.

"Are you guys even-"

"You get paid money to kill a certain person or target."

"-Listening to me!"

"No, I am given orders and I obey, it's my duty as Mukuro's right hand."

"Mukuro… is that your boss then?"

Kurama couldn't take it anymore; he had to stop this conversation before she found out too much. Taking a deep breath he rudely cut his mother off by coldly stating "Shut up" which was so not like Shiori's perfect son Shuichi.

"Shuichi, I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting me." The fox bowed his head in an apologetic and defeated manner. "So, Hiei, where do you live?"

Hiei looked down at her food; she took a bite, swallowed, and then spoke. "I don't have a home." She raised a forkful of food to her mouth.

"You mean your parents kicked you out?" The fork fell with a sudden clang to her plate.

"My mother died after I was born, she committed suicide. I never knew my father. So I've never truly had a place to live where I belong. I'm just an abomination," with that, said, she stood and walked out of the room.

"You see mother, Hiei has lived a terrible life and doesn't think he deserves to live. I was trying to warn you before you pried too deep, but you kept insisting." He got up and followed his distraught lover.

"Uh, Shuichi…"

**Kurama's Room**

Hiei was sitting on the open windowsill staring at the starry sky, as his beloved entered the room.

"Are you all right love?" he asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hn." In a flash of black Hiei was lying on Kurama's lap hugging him tightly. "Promise me," she looked into his emerald green eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I could never leave you, not now, not ever."

"Ari-arigatou," she whispered quietly.

"Wow Hiei, being a woman sure brings a lot of new emotions out of you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kurama rolled over and pinned the little koorime underneath him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Kurama leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on his lover's sweet lips. "Well, since we got plenty of time and nothing to do-"

"You sex crazed maniac!" Hiei tried to avoid Kurama's advances, but she was failing miserably. "I refuse to do anything sexual in this form, you hear me!"

"Oh really? You just wait; I'll have you begging for release." He used his right hand to capture Hiei's small chin and layed another passionate kiss on her soft tender lips. The youko's hands explored hands trailed over her body.

"Kurama stop. I-uh-not in this-unh-form. Mmmmmmmmmm **gasp** don't touch me there!"

The door flew open and Shiori emerged looking at the floor. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," she trailed off as her gaze landed upon her son and his lover. Blushing she found her voice again. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Kurama opened his mouth to try and make a recovery, but Hiei spoke instead. "No, he was just getting ready for bed. Besides, you don't need to apologize, you didn't know."

"All right," she took a calming breath. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now." She shut the door and the two lovers were left in an unnerving silence.

"Kurama, that was way too close. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have your mother walk in on our mating."

"I know, we should probably get some sleep now."

"Agreed." After changing, the two layed down to get some well deserved rest after a really hard day.

**Five Months Later**

The last of Kurama's and Hiei's bags were packed. They had decided last month that they would move into the temple with Genkai and Yukina. The reason was neither one of them was very experienced with raising children nor they knew nothing about Koorime babies. So far, according to Yukina and Genkai, the baby was healthy, but Hiei was a different story. With each passing day she was becoming more and more self conscious with the way she looked. Eventually she refused to go outside unless her life depended upon it. She was so round and large, she looked like she was going to burst. Waving goodbye to his mother and promising to call every once and a while, Kurama helped Hiei into the car and headed toward Genkai's.

Genkai's Temple 

"You're the distraction," said Botan. "You've got to keep them busy for a few minutes!"

"How am I going to do that?" asked Koenma.

"I don't know, just do it!" Botan shoved him unexpectedly out the door and he fell down.

Koenma got up and dusted himself off. He was walking down the temple stairs when he suddenly spotted Hiei and Kurama. Slightly startled to see them, he missed calculated a step and began tumbling down the temple stairs, all the while cursing loudly. He landed with a loud thud and an "umph" as air escaped his lungs at Kurama's feet.

"Hello Koenma," Kurama said as he helped him up and Koenma dusted himself off.

"Being extra clumsy today," smirked Hiei, voice still slightly higher than it used to be.

Koenma smiled as a thought struck him. 'I've got a wonderful distraction. Hopefully I'll make it out alive.'

"What are you smiling about?" questioned Hiei.

"Nothing really, just finally noticing how fat you've gotten since last week."

Twitching in anger she shouted, "What did you say!"

"God Hiei, you're so fat you could sell shade for 100 yen per person!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" She grabbed his collar and was prepared to punch him when he began waving his hands in front of her face.

"Touch me and I'll have you locked up." She lowered her fist slowly.

"Koenma, why do you wish to die today?" asked Kurama innocently.

"I don't wish to die…. I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Well, obviously, he's hiding something from us love." Slowly and creepily they advanced on the little god. "We'll have to get it out of him, one way or another."

"Wait!" he shouted walking backwards up the stairs. He fell down and added, "You can't kill me. You'll be arrested!"

"How can you arrest us if you're dead?" asked Hiei laying the truth in his face.

"Uh-well-er-um," he stuttered. Suddenly he jumped up and began running for the temple. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"That won't be a problem," stated Kurama as he began running swiftly after him. Hiei stuck to walking, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw his katana. As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed Kurama had his rose whip out and was threatening Koenma with it.

"Botan, I hope you're ready!" he shouted as he reached the door. It flung open to reveal an overly excited Botan.

"Koenma?" she looked at him oddly as he came running towards her.

Koenma let out a girly scream as a katana went flying passed his head and narrowly missed him. He pushed Botan aside and kept running inside the temple, trying to get as far away from the to "love birds" as possible. Casually Kurama and Hiei walked into the temple. Hiei's mouth opened in awe as she notice there were pink streamers everywhere and gifts were piled in the corner.

"What the hell is this?" she stated rudely.

"It's a baby shower," said Genkai very unenthused.

"A what? For who?" Kurama walked up behind her and put his hands on her expanded stomach.

"It's basically a party for you and our cub," he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Oh."

"Well, instead of standing around like statues, we should probably do something," said Genkai.

"Yeah, let's get this baby started," Botan laughed out.

"No pun intended," added Yusuke.

The party went on for hours and probably wouldn't have ended if Yukina didn't shoo everyone out saying her brother needed to rest. Three days passed by with nothing really exciting going on. On their fourth night at the temple, Kurama lay in bed with his lover trying to get some sort of affection bestowed upon him.

"Onegai, Hiei," begged Kurama.

"Why?"

"Because, all I want is one measly little kiss."

"All right, but just one."

They leaned closer for a small kiss. Though as soon as the space closed between their lips, Kurama forced his tongue into his lover's mouth. They danced in a war for dominance. Without warning, Hiei clamped down on Kurama's tongue. He jumped away not expecting to be bit.

"Hiei what was that for?" He noticed his lover sitting up on their bed, rocking back and forth. "Hiei, are you all right?"

"Kurama I-," she gritted her teeth and began rocking back and forth trying to dull the extreme pain a little. "I'm in labor! I'm -ah- having the baby!"

He ran out of the room praying to any god who was listening, that Yukina was still awake. "Yukina!" he shouted. "Yukina!" he cried out again, only a little louder this time.

The ice koorime somewhat sleepily walked out of her room. "Kurama, why are you yelling?" She looked past the kitsune and saw her brother trying desperately to walk. "Onii-chan?"

He slowly turned around to see his lover standing there clutching her stomach. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted, running to her and helping her sit down. "Try not to move too much, it'll hurt more if you do."

"Kurama, what's wrong with my onii-chan?"

"Hiei's in labor! Hurry, get Genkai!"

"Hai!" she replied trotting off to fetch the old woman.

"Kurama," Hiei hissed, tears threatening her vision. "It hurts, it hurts a lot." He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

"I know, I know it hurts. Just hang in there. Yukina is getting Genkai so you can have the baby."

Hours passed by and still Hiei hadn't given birth to the child. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma had shown up and were patiently waiting for some kind of sign that said they were ok. 2 am, 3 am, the hours kept on rolling, but still no word on Hiei or the baby. At 5:20 am Kurama walked out of the room with a please, but tired expression across his features. Without a single word being spoken they followed him to Hiei's room. When they entered they saw the jaganshi practically unconscious holding the baby cub and covered in sweat.

"It's a girl," Genkai said unenthused.

"All right Koenma," said Yusuke, "Give me 1500 yen."

Yukina added to Genkai's previous statement. "She's half koorime, half kitsune." Kurama sat next to Hiei staring at his new daughter.

"How come it isn't also half fire youkai?" questioned Botan.

"Because it's a girl and not a boy," answered Kurama. "If it was a boy then it would have all three characteristics."

"So, how was it Hiei?" asked Kuwabara.

"Huh?" She snapped back to consciousness. "Oh, very very painful."

"Well, what are you going to name her?" asked Koenma.

"We've decided," Kurama started, "On the name…"

**Nearly 18 Years Later**

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" called a sweet voice. It echoed throughout the empty temple. She threw her school bag into her room and looked around. Her eyes were a lovely shade of emerald green and her hair was jet black, except for her white bangs that she got from her mother. She had a well developed body with hair that reached her knees.

'Aunt Yukina went to the ningen market,' she thought to herself. 'But I don't know about everyone else.' A soft knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Yusuke!"

"And Kuwabara!" She opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

Yusuke spoke, "Wow you've grown a lot Tetra."

"Thank you Yusuke-san."

"Is Yukina here?" asked Kuwabara.

"No Uncle Kuwabara, she went to the ningen market."

"Could you watch little Yukito while I'm away?"

"Hai Uncle, I can do that." Yukito was the product of Kuwabara and Yukina; though the boy was only 5 years of age.

"Arigatou."

"Don't mention it. Say Yusuke-san, do you know where my kaa-san and father are?"

"Actually we all have a case so they're working on it. We're on our way to help them. Would you watch Lilac for me as well? Keiko's away on a business trip and-"

"Say no more Yusuke-san. I understand." Lilac was a sweet little girl with her father's hair and mother's looks. She was a little four year old, so her and Yukito got along well. "Just make sure you all come back in one piece. You can bring back small wounds so I can practice healing."

"Thanks again Tetra!"

"Yeah, we owe you big time!"

Shutting the door, she began to look after the children. Hours later a boy named Tama showed up. He had short brown hair and was muscular. Tetra ignored the children and led him to her bedroom. Hiei and Kurama arrived home only to see two toddlers running a muck in the main room.

"Tetra is supposed to be watching the children," said Kurama.

"She is going to get it," stated Hiei. Kurama followed her to their daughters room. They slammed the door open and were shocked at the "lovely" site.

"Tetra?" questioned Kurama, her father. Tama was on top of Tetra (who was naked) ravishing her with kisses. They stopped when they heard her name.

"Kaa-san? Father?" She saw their shocked faces. "Wait, I can explain!"

"Then you better start talking!" shouted her angry mother.

**(A/N: Ugh, I finally updated! You can dance in the streets now. Just please, no death threats if I haven't updated. Anyways, if anyone knows the japanese word for father, I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me what it is. Either leave it in your review or e-mail it to me. Thanks for reading the NEW update!)**


	5. Suicide

**One Night**

**Chapter Five: Suicide**  
Tama looked around a bit ashamed. "Um," discomfort consumed him. "I should probably leave now."

"Yes you should," said Kurama.

"If you value your life, you won't return," threatened Hiei. Tama hastily grabbed his shirt off the floor and ran for the door.

"Um call me sometime," he added before he left.

"Oh she won't be doing much of anything for a while once I'm through with her ass!" shouted the koorime out of sheer anger. She began stepping towards her daughter.

"Wait kaa-san! Please let me explain!"

"Oh, you're done talking!" Her youki began to rise drastically. Kurama reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hiei at least let her explain love." Hiei glared death at her fox.

"Arigatou father," she replied. "You see, I've been seeing Tama since I was 16. I was hoping that tonight he would claim me as his mate and mark me. Just as you did to kaa-san."

"But Tetra," he father interjected. "Ningens don't mark their lovers, they do something… different."

"I am aware of that. Living in Ningenkai my entire life has taught me the differences between the two races."

"So what you're saying is that this 'Tama' is a youkai?"

"Well, yes, but he's different from all the-"

Her mother cut her off. "Oh, that's even better!"

"But kaa-san! I'm almost 18! I'm done with school and I'm not a little kid anymore! I can make my own mature-"

"Having sex is not a mature decision! Tetra, you may almost be 18, but you are not mature enough to make those kinds of decisions! I was younger than you and look what happened! I made a mistake. You've proven to me that you are weak and you need more training. We're going to have an intensive training day tomorrow as you're punishment. We start at 4 in the morning. Now put your damn clothes on!" Tetra dressed herself quickly in order to avoid her mother's wrath.

"Tetra," said Kurama. Her emerald eyes lifted to meet his. "You are forbidden from speaking to Tama. You won't be able to see him anymore."

"Father, you can't… do that!"

"I just did."

"Be lucky we're not disowning you," Hiei stated coldly.

Tears filled her eyes as she got up and ran past her parents, past Yusuke and Kuwabara, and out into the darkness of the night. She left a trail of red tear gems all over the house.

"Tetra!" called Hiei.

"Um, did we miss something?" questioned Kuwabara.

"We have to follow her," said Yusuke. "She could be hurt or-"

"Leave her be."

"Koenma?" they all turned to see the little god in his teenage form sitting with Lilac and Yukito.

"She'll come back soon, or she won't come back at all. We need to discuss something about Tetra. She's been doing things we weren't aware of, but it's not her fault. She's become the object of an evil youkai out for revenge. Yukina informed me of her discovery yesterday."

"What kinds of things!" shouted Hiei, still outraged. Yukina entered the room from the back garden.

"Would you fill them in on your findings?"

"Hai. You may want to sit down." They all found a sit and took one, except for Hiei who remained standing. "The reason why onii-chan is still in this form is because someone is convincing Tetra that her life is not worth living. She is being told no one loves her and that her very life is hurting the ones she loves. For a week now, I've seen something in her eyes that made them look dull, as if she wasn't the one who was thinking. I went to talk to her about it yesterday, but when I entered her room," Yukina fought back her tears. "She was lying unconscious with what looked like a blade of grass buried deep into her stomach. If I hadn't walked in, she would be dead!"

Kurama looked shocked and turned to look at Hiei. Kuwabara got up and held his wife, while Yusuke looked into his lap. Hiei fisted her hands and looked at the floor. A chink was heard as a black tear gem hit the floor.

"Where did I go… wrong?" Kurama went to hold her, but she ran before he could.

"Koenma are you sure?" asked Kurama.

"Hai. I got a paper on my desk this morning, but I forgot to tell you about it. Though now your new case is… Tetra."

"Damn," uttered Yusuke.

**The Forest Behind The Temple**

Tetra had changed from her koorime form to her kitsune form in order to run faster. She had stopped when she was deep in the forest behind the temple. In her kitsune form, she had flowing shoulder length red hair, with crimson red eyes, and red ears and tail. Whichever form she took, she was always beautiful, and always looked forbidden. Her tears began to slow as she rested against a tree. Her eyes glazed over as she heard a voice.

"_You're an accident_."

"No I'm not!"

"_Yes, you are. They don't want you. Why don't you end your pain and theirs? Hmm, that way everyone will be happy._"

"Yes," she mumbled as she grabbed a blade of grass. "No more pain." Focusing her youki into the blade, she turned it into a very sharp dagger. Slowly raising the blade to her chest, one last tear fell from her eye. Just as the blade was about to pierce her chest, a loud call echoed throughout the forest.

"**Spirit gun**!" Yusuke's signature attack destroyed the dagger without hurting the girl.

"Yusuke-san?" she questioned as she quickly jumped up. Suddenly vines grabbed her and tied her to the tree. She tried to will them off, but the wouldn't budge. "Father?"

She saw her family walking up to her. Yusuke, her uncle, and her father, but where was her mother? They all looked at her with concern. "What's going on!"

"Tetra," said Hiei appearing from no where. "Why didn't you tell us you were hearing voices?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Dammit Tetra, you're my child! You know I would understand! Because of this now, we have to watch over your every move!"

"Nani?"

"A youkai is after you, trying to get revenge on me. They're going after you because, you're my only child, and I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you."

"Kaa-san…" Tears threatened her vision once more. "I love you too."

The vines released her and their lives slowly returned to normal. Tetra no longer heard the voices and crime rates in Ningenkai were going down.

**In Makai**

"Tama," said a manly voice. "Why have you not brought me the child of my adversary?"

"I don't know who your adversary is sir," came his reply.

"His name is Hiei. You better bring me his cub, otherwise, I will destroy you. Do not fail me again."

**(A/N: I didn't really like this chapter, but I needed a filler chapter. This leads up to the mission that deals with Hiei and Kurama. In other words, this chapter is pretty much pointless, but there is a couple of things that stay. Not much, but a couple. Expect the next update by next Friday. I'd do it this Friday, but I have a dentist appointment.)**


	6. Kidnapping

**One Night**

**Chapter Six-Kidnapping**

The next few months passed on slowly. Tetra seemed to be feeling and looking happier. There was still something in her eyes that no one could place. Around Lilac and Yukito, you couldn't see that longing look in her sparkling emeralds. Almost as if that longing was for a child to call her own. (here comes a scene jump) Hiei and Kurama were walking down the street carrying a bag of groceries.

"I don't get it," said Kurama. "Tetra seems happy, perfectly capable of living on her own. But you, you still haven't changed back into that sexy, spunky, man I love so dearly. It just doesn't add up." They arrived at the temple and began putting the food away.

"Well Yukina said she had to be happy and able to live on her own. Maybe she's happy, but not as much as she wants to be. And are you saying I'm not sexy or spunky in this form?" Hiei questioned, baiting his lover.

"Perhaps you're right." They walked down the hall in the direction of the back garden. Without warning Kurama grabbed her and pinned her against their bedroom door. "I never said you weren't spunky or sexy. I said you hadn't changed back into that sexy, spunky, man I love so dearly."

Kurama leaned in and placed a heated kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened and Hiei wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck. He picked her up, opened the door, and managed to shut it while walking over to the bed. He broke off the kiss by tossing the koorime onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, he removed her shirt and began nibbling on their mark.

"Kurama," she panted, "Not in this form."

"You've said that for nearly 18 years now," he replied. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time!" He moved down to her right nipple and began licking it. "Who knows, you might enjoy it."

Softly, he began chewing on her nipple while massaging the other one. The feeling was familiar to her, but the growing wetness between her legs was another story. Perhaps she had gone chaste too long; maybe that's why she was being turned on so quickly. Moments later Kurama began traveling further south on her body. He removed her black pants and hurriedly spread her legs. She tried to resist by closing her legs, but Kurama was stronger.

After a few more struggles, she gave in knowing he was determined. Kurama leaned down and licked her, causing her to jerk slightly. After she stopped trying to resist once more he shoved his tongue inside her. Hiei cried out in sheer pleasure. Kurama kept licking and sucking until he felt that she was about to cum. He stopped and moved up to kiss a panting koorime. Hiei removed his lover's clothing in desperation.

"Giving in I see?" smirked Kurama.

"Shut up and fuck!" she growled.

Smiling he spread her legs more and entered her slowly. Once fully sheathed in her tight heat, he had to stop to catch his breath; otherwise he would cum. He began rocking at a slow pace until his lover shouted at him; consumed by lust.

"I'm not a fucking glass figurine!"

"You're going to regret that."

With his next thrust he slammed into her gaining a moan of satisfaction. He sped up the pace every time she cried harder. Kurama knew his end was coming and he bit the mark he placed on Hiei.

"KURAMA!" Hiei screamed as she came, her lover not too far behind.

They layed they're trying to recover their breath. "I told you you'd like it," panted Kurama.

She replied with her patented Hn. They crawled under the blankets and almost fell asleep, well, if the door hadn't flown open. They jumped up and saw Kuwabara somewhat bloody in the doorway. "Kuwabara?" she asked.

"Tetra, she's," he gasped in pain. "She's fighting a demon out in the garden, he's too powerful for us. You've got to help…. her…" He collapsed to the ground.

"Kuwabara!" shouted Kurama. Quickly they dressed and ran to the garden. They arrived in time to catch Tetra, who had been blasted into the air. They looked towards the forest to see and muscular man with blue hair running towards them.

"Tetra!" he called.

"You stay he hell away from her!" shouted Hiei, running to fight him.

"Tetra," Kurama shook her trying to awaken her. "Tetra wake up. What happened?"

"Tama," she whispered. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought… that you… loved me…"

"Tama! He did this to you!" He looked outraged and faced the boy. Plants grew from the ground and encircled the boys wrists and ankles; leaving him dangling in the air. "Why did you return?"

"I returned to protect her! My master wants her dead!"

"If you work for him, then why did you come to protect her?"

"I love her, why else would I do it! He's enemies with a man named Hiei and wants his revenge. But why would he attack Tetra, I see no man named Hiei!"

"I'm Hiei," she shouted in his face. She was beyond pissed. "Who is your master!"

"I can't tell you."

"You heard my previous warning, now you will die!"

"No," stated Kurama. "He could be of some use to us. We can use him to track down this youkai that's after our daughter."

"Fools," said a deep voice, "You're already too late!" They both turned to see someone they didn't expect to.

"Seiryu!" they shouted in unison. The blue dragon held Tetra in his arms.

"But you're dead!" shouted Hiei. "I killed you!"

"Yes, but Su-sama brought me back to life. Speaking of Su-sama, I need to give him the girl." Evil laughter soon followed as Seriyu disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You bastard!" she shouted. She withdrew her katana and leveled it with Tama's throat. "You will show us where your master is hiding, that is unless you wish to die now."

"All right, I'll take you there. Though, you must let me be with Tetra if I do."

"That's if you survive," stated Kurama.

**(A/N: I updated sooner than I thought. This story is about to close, only four more chapters left and one more lemon scene!)**


	7. Deciet

**One Night**

**Chapter Seven- Deceit**

When Tetra came to, she discovered that she was in a dark room. Her arms were chained to the ceiling above her head. Her feet were free, but she couldn't touch the ground with her short stature. She tried to use her youki to sense out her captor, but could not even reach her energy. She was confused as to why she couldn't access it. She'd never been in any sort of danger before, so her fear and confusion was greatly understood. When she looked up to see how high she might be, she noticed strange papers wrapped around her wrists. After a closer inspection she realized she had these papers all over her body. A memory from her childhood surfaced abruptly.

Flashback--

_"I know that you are a mere child right now Tetra," said Hiei. "But you need to know this." She pulled out a paper and showed it to the black haired girl that sat in front of her. "This is a ward. You won't be able to access your energy if one is placed on you. But if one is placed on and object, such as a wall, you won't be able to touch it without being burned."_

End Flashback--

"So I must be covered in wards," she concluded.

Suddenly a door could be heard creaking open. Bright light blocked her from seeing who her captor was. She began to wonder how long she had been down there. Suddenly she could almost feel cold calloused fingers running down her front. They touched her and began fondling her breasts. She tried to move away from the touch, but was powerless because of the wards. The hands began traveling lower and stopped on her abdomen.

"Struggling will get you nowhere my dear," said a cold and deep voice. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Tetra spit on his face. "I'd rather do it the hard way!"

"Hm, that's too bad," he replied. "You're just like your mother attitude and all. That is before she became a woman."

"Nani? My kaa-san has always been a woman!"

"Ooh that's to bad," they cooed. "They're hiding their true selves from you."

"Baka!You don't know what you're-" Tetra was cut off as an explosion went off on her abdomen. She cried out painfully, but bit her lip to try and distract herself from the excruciating pain.

"I don't like being called a fool, so watch your mouth or you will die before you fulfill my purpose."

Blood was seeping out from her bottom lip where she bit it and her wound. The blood began to trickle down her chin. "I don't watch my mouth for anyone!"

"Oh I defiantly like you." He walked behind her and put his hands on her temples. They began glowing green and Tetra let out a silent scream. "And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a feeling like no other."

Tetra furiously blinked her eyes when she heard the door open, but did not see the blinding light like last time. She couldn't see anything, not even a measly shadow. "What did you do to me!"

"I took away your sight, that way you won't have to see your parents die!"

Afterwards Tetra heard the door shut. She hung there alone in the dark dungeon, wounded terribly, and blinded by some sadistic bastard. The only thing she could do was hope; hope that her parents would find her before she died, from either starvation or blood loss. Only time would tell what would happen.

Hiei, Kurama, and Tama approached a strange looking building in the middle of a cemetery. It looked like an old worn down cathedral that was built hundreds of years ago. The strange thing about it was that they were still in the Ningenkai. It was odd because usually they went to Makai in order to destroy a youkai that was after them. Tama took a step towards the worn down building only to have Seiryu emerge.

"Give it up!" he shouted. "There's no way you can reach that foolish half-breed before Su-sama finishes his-" His speech was cut off as he fell backwards. Hiei flitted over and removed her katana from his chest cavity. She swung it a few times to get the blood off before she sheathed it.

"Baka yaro!" shouted Tama as he began running towards her. He stopped right in front of her, his face flushed with anger. "Onna-"

"How so?" she questioned trying to bait him into her trap. "We don't have time to-"

"I say that because Seiryu would've eventually revealed Tetra's location in his foolish ramble. But no, you have to go and hack anything that moves because your womanly instincts tell you too!"

Hiei punched the boy, knocking him onto his backside. "First off I am no woman! I have to bear this form because of my daughter. I couldn't exactly give birth to her as a man now can I?" Tama began to sit up his eyes staring at her in disbelief. "Second off, we don't have time to listen to him reveal her location! I'm her mother; I can sense where she is right now!" She grabbed his shirt and jerked him towards her. "So you better get us inside there, no dirty tricks. Otherwise, well I'm guessing I don't have to explain to you what would happen if I released my Black Dragon, now would I?"

Kurama smirked as the boy quickly stammered to his feet and began to lead them into the run down building. Hiei could sense that she was being held on the bottom floor, most likely in some secret dungeon. Tama showed them the way to the basement and the looked around alert.

"This is as far as this goes," he said not wanting to be burned to a crisp.

"No," said Kurama. "Take a good look on that wall over there. There's an indentation signifying a hidden door."

Wasting no time at all, they began to try and pry the "door" open. With a few curses from Hiei, the door had opened up to reveal more stairs winding down a dark tunnel. With caution they carefully walked down the stairs, alert for any signs that they were being followed or about to be ambushed. At the bottom they came across a large thick metal door. Hiei reached for it, but Tama stopped her.

"The door is heavily warded on the other side. Think, Su-sama knew you were coming so he had wards placed up specifically for a koorime, kitsune, and hiyoukai mix. Not only does it keep you out, but it keeps Tetra in."

Carefully he reached out and opened the door quickly. It was a disturbing site to say the least. In the middle of the room, Tetra was suspended in mid air. Her hands were chained above her head, her legs dangled being too short to reach the ground. She was covered with about 15 wards that sealed and sapped her of her youki. She had a life threatening wound on her abdomen, and dried blood that had run down the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was much more paler than usual.

Fearing the worst, they called out her name as they ran towards her. Knowing they couldn't touch the wards, Kurama and Hiei allowed Tama to remove them from her body. As soon as they were removed her natural healing abilities kicked in and began to slowly heal her stomach wound. Kurama was picking at the locks that held her wrists, while Hiei tried to wake her up. After a few minutes Tetra's emerald green orbs opened, but they took on an unfocused look.

"Kaa-chan," she said softly, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," she replied shakily. She feared what her daughter was about to say.

"I couldn't see him, it was too dark. He molested me, detonated a bomb on my stomach, and he blinded me. Before he took my vision he said he liked me." The shackles released her and Kurama caught her before she could hit the ground, but he was careful so he wouldn't make her wounds worse. "And he said when he liked something he liked to take it away."

"Are you sure?" her father questioned quickly.

"Hai. He said it gives him a feeling like no other."

"Damn it!" shouted the otherwise casually calm kitsune.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tama.

"Wait," started Hiei. "Tama, what did you call your shishou?"

"Su-sama… why?"

"S and U are the last two letters in Karasu's name. I see now why you called him Su-sama, you didn't know his full name." Answered Kurama.

"But why would Karasu be out for revenge on me when you-" Hiei was cut off.

"Because my dear half-breed, in order to have Kurama you must be out of the picture," answered the cold familiar voice they all knew too well. "Kurama, leave Hiei and become my sex slave, or you will lose your daughter!"

"Who said I'd even let him consider that!" An invisible bomb blew up on Hiei's right shoulder, disabling it. She grasped it and hissed in pain as blood began to trickle between her fingers.

"Quiet bitch!"

"You are a sick and twisted bastard!" shouted Tetra.

"You can flirt all you like, but that still won't save you. Tell your arrogant mother that she will lose something precious to her."

Tetra hopped out of Kurama's arms and shakily began walking. Her sight was slowly coming back to her.

"Tetra," said Tama, voice full of concern. "You're in no condition to-" Hiei glared death at the boy and he instantly shut up.

"Tell me Karasu that is before you die. What-" she hissed in pain and fell to her knees. They rushed over to her, but she just pushed them away. She could now fully see this evil man. "What did you mean when you said before my kaa-san was a woman?"

"Nani!" Kurama and Hiei shouted in unison.

"Your mother is actually a man, the Forbidden child of the Koorime to be exact. You have a fourth of hiyoukai coursing through your veins." An invisible bomb exploded on her right thigh. "But enough of this sentimental bull. Surrender!"

"Kaa-san," said Tetra. "Is it- is it true?" Hiei averted her daughters gaze. "Is it! Answer me!"

"Hai! It's all true!"

"**Rose Whip**!" Kurama deflected a bomb headed their direction.

"That's not all dear," Karasu spat. "Your father is the legendary bandit Youko Kurama."

"Nani!"

**(A/N: Hey guys only three chapters left. I'm assuming that you all guessed I would use Karasu as my revenge seeking youkai. But ya know, it's all good. I wanted to give this story more of a plot than just sex. I mean how many people just read pwp's with nothing but... Okay I do that so um never mind. Anyways, schools almost out which means the story will get finished faster. Also as a little side note, if you couldn't already tell, I decided that Hiei and Kurama would keep their "dark side" hidden. Ya know, Hiei actually being a man and being the forbidden child and Kurama well being a very promicious Youko. If that's kinda confusing ask someone who's smarter than me, that's the only way I can think to exlain it. Ooh give me some feed back, I like it when people review. The good and the bad! Hey this is a really long author note, so uh I guess I'll just leave it at that huh.)**

**_Next update should be by 5-27-05. In other words, next friday!_** -


	8. Death

**One Night**

**Chapter Eight –Death**

"Kaa-chan, is what Karasu said true?" Hiei averted her daughters piercing gaze. "Is it!"

"Hai! It's all true, every last word!"

"**Rose Whip**!" Kurama deflected a bomb headed straight for Tetra's heart with his trademark weapon.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I couldn't handle it?"

"No Tetra! We didn't tell you because-" Her mother was cut off as a bomb exploded beside her sending her flying into Tama.

"You're father is also a Youko," sneered Karasu.

"Kaa-chan!" A bomb exploded in front of Kurama sending him flying into Hiei and Tama. Tetra was left sitting a few meters away from Karasu, clutching her stomach wound. "Father no!"

"Oh no, but he's no ordinary Youko; he's the legendary bandit Youko Kurama." Karasu walked over to her and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Tetra!" The shouted in unison, standing, prepared to fight again.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded. His grip on the girl's throat tightened. "Weapons, now." Kurama tossed his whip, thus turning it back into a rose, while Hiei tossed her katana at Karasu's feet. "Good you do know how to listen. Now back to the business at hand. Kurama which do you choose; your mate or your daughter?"

"I will not choose between them!" He snapped, but Karasu's grip tightened all the more. Tetra let out a strangled cry and began clawing at his hand.

"Choose now or you lose both and become my sex slave!" he cackled.

Suddenly Tama leapt into the air and managed to kick Karasu's right arm which held Tetra. Tetra landed on the ground and tried to scramble away quickly while trying to catch her breath. A battle ensued between Tama and Karasu. Kurama grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her out of the range of Karasu's explosives.

Suddenly Tama was knocked to the ground. Karasu made a bomb and was preparing to throw it at the defenseless boy when Tama's right hand landed on Hiei's katana. Simultaneously both youkai's threw the weapons they had at the others chest cavity. The katana pierced Karasu's heart and escaped through the back while the bomb exploded close enough to Tama's heart that it killed him. The long arduous battle was over; unfortunately both sides had lost in their own way.

"TAMA!" screamed Tetra; hiruseki's falling to the ground as she ran over to her deceased lover. She propped his head in her lap and began to cry and tell him how much she had loved him. "You're stupid, you know that. I hate you! How could you sacrifice your life like that? You said we would live together forever! I loved you, bastard, did you know that! I loved you with all my heart!"

"He really did love her," said a somewhat stunned Hiei.

"Hai, no youkai would give their life for a rutting partner," replied Kurama.

The next few days passed on quietly. Tetra still looked depressed, but she was accepting of Tama's death. Though she was acting a little strange. She'd run off to a friend's house and stay there for a few days before coming back home. The times she was at home though she would stick to herself and mask her youki. Hiei and Kurama kept worrying that Hiei might never return to her male form. Yukina and Kuwabara had gone to a hot springs for a week, so Hiei couldn't complain to her nee-chan. After Tetra had been gone for two weeks, Hiei and Kurama though that when she returned they would have a nice little talk to find out what was wrong. It was the dead of night when Tetra came home. As she headed to the refrigerator for something to eat, the light came on to reveal her parents sitting at the table.

"We need to talk," Kurama stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"This doesn't have to do with me sleeping with-er- I mean me sleeping at my friend's home?"

"It looks like we're not the only one's who've been keeping secrets," stated Hiei. Tetra laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

**(A/N: I know it's been a while. High school finals were hell, but now I've updated! Only two more chapters and it's done! I have a one-shot I'm going to post soon, but it has three parts to it. It's called Misunderstanding, and yes, it's a Hiei/Kurama fic. Enjoy! Next update by Friday.)**


	9. Truth

**One Night  
Chapter Nine- Truth**

Hiei, Kurama, and Tetra were sitting around the table drinking tea. Hiei and Kurama had just finished explaining who they truly were to their daughter. Slowly Tetra lifted her cup to her lips, took a small sip, and just as slowly set it back down with a deep breath.

"So, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she questioned, thoroughly curious.

"Well we wanted," started Hiei, but she couldn't finish.

"We wanted you to live a normal life," Kurama finished his lover's statement.

_'Damn it Kurama you know that's not what I was going to say!' _

The kitsune responded to his lover's telepathic comment. _'I know, but we would've sounded foolish to her if you said we didn't want you to be afraid of us.'_

"Oh yeah a normal life, huh?" she snorted sarcastically. "Let's see, I've trained since I can remember, I hang out with youkai's on a daily basis, oh and let's not forget the fact that your "normal" job is working for the lord of the dead! I don't buy it, not one bit!"

Hiei sighed and stared into her daughter's emerald pools. They reminded her so much of Kurama's. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to hate us."

"Hate you!" shocked, their daughter began to rant. "Why would I hate you! Hell, if I knew that my parents were the Forbidden child and the Legendary Bandit Youko, I would've never needed to fight those bastards when I was little. They would have run away scared!"

Tetra's parents blinked at her in shock a few times. "So then, you're not mad?" Kurama asked carefully.

"Hell, if I'm not mad I'm pissed that I didn't know my parents were so cool!"

Suddenly the room erupted into laughter as the family finally felt connected. All the secrets had been told; there was nothing left hidden. Hiei slowly stopped laughing and stared silently at her daughter. Well, almost every secret.

"All right," she stated; the whole room going silent. "We've told our secret, now, what's yours?"

"Remember that day, when Seiryu kidnapped me? Well, Tama wasn't the one who injured me. That was Seiryu. He also was the one who injured Uncle Kuwabara so badly.

"What happened was Tama and I were having sex-"

Hiei sharply cut her off. "After we told you not to see him anymore!"

"Just let me explain. We were doing this out in the woods. Uncle Kuwabara discovered us and knew that what I had done was wrong. He ordered me to dress and go inside. As I had begun to do this something shot at me rapidly from behind. I fell to the ground feeling extremely cold. Uncle Kuwabara fell soon after, but he managed to make it back to the temple. I collapsed before I could make it, but Tama did nothing to help me so I thought that he betrayed me. He didn't, he actually stayed behind to fight off Seiryu."

"Why would you tell us this?" questioned the fox. "Honestly, we didn't care if you slept with Tama. We were just upset that you left two toddlers alone to run amok around the temple."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah actually-"

"Hang on a second Kurama," said the jaganshi, her jagan glowing an eerie purple. When it stopped glowing she held a look of surprise. "Tetra, you're not?" Her daughter blushed furiously.

"Nani?" demanded her father.

"Go ahead and tell him. Tell your father your last secret."

"I'm- uh –er pregnant with, um, Tama's child…."

The room fell into and unnerving silence. The silent stare down continued for a few moments before Kurama smiled ever so slighty.

"Tetra," he said softly getting her attention. "I'm happy for you."

Tetra smiled ear to ear and let out a gasp of surprise as she remembered something. "Um, actually I'm also moving out and in with my new lover."

"Really," stated Hiei. "Who is this bastard?"

"Kaa-san," she whined. "HER name is Akari and she's psychic, so she understands my heritage."

"I hope she makes you happy," came the rare comment of the distant koorime.

"Keep us posted of your pregnancy and tell Yukina about it. I'm sure she'd love to deliver your baby," added the kitsune. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

A few weeks later Tetra had moved out of the temple and the two lovers were left alone. Kuwabara and Yukina had gone out on a trip so they had to deal with Hiei's condition, since he was still a "she". Tetra had seemed completely happy with her new life, which doesn't explain why Hiei would remain a woman.

_'Will I ever change back!'_

**(A/N: The final chapter to One Night will be posted within the next two weeks. It's just a bit of closure for Hiei and Kurama. After that's up I will work on getting the three part one-shot called _Misunderstanding_ and after that I will post the first chapter for a new shonen-ai I've been planning called For The One You Love. If you want to read the summaries on both of those then just go to my profile and read them there. Ja!)**


	10. Normal

**One Night**

**Chapter Ten-Normal**

Yukina had returned and said Hiei would change back slowly because she was a woman for so long her body needed to remember what it felt like to be a man again before she would change. Still it had been a month since she said that and still, Hiei felt no different. Though today was a little odd. It was as if she was pregnant all over again. She was feeling nauseous and very tired.

'_The fox better not have gotten me pregnant last night. If he did, I swear he'll never touch me again until I'm male.' _She thought.

"Perhaps you should lie down love. You don't look to well," Kurama suggested after seeing his lover's distress and hearing her last thought loud and clear.

Going into their shared bedroom, Hiei lay down and attempted to sleep. To her surprise she was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Satisfied his mate was sleeping, Kurama went outside to tend to his little mini Makai garden. After all, what a better way to spend the day than….

A scream tore through the air cutting off Kurama's last thought. '_That sounded like Hiei!'_

Kurama ran towards their bedroom in hopes he would not be too late. A wonderful site greeted him however. Hiei sat on the bed feeling herself everywhere in complete shock. Kurama's eyes roamed his body. Shirtless, you could tell Hiei no longer had breasts. Which also meant…

Hiei's eye raised up to meet Kurama's passion filled green ones. "Hn," he grunted. "How about we _break_ this form back in?"

Not needed another invitation, Kurama smiled at his lover's perverted comment and pounced. His lips descended upon Hiei's in a crushing kiss. Their tongues began to dance in an intimate battle. As the heat began to rise clothes suddenly went flying in all directions.

Kurama placed butterfly kisses down Hiei's chest and stomach. Hiei urged him south with silent please and pushes to Kurama's head. Not wanting to disappoint him, Kurama moved down and engulfed Hiei's erection. He lightly scraped his teeth as his head bobbed up and down. The fire youkai's muscles grew taunt as his climax approached. He pulled on the locks of flaming red hair, but Kurama did not relent. Hiei cried out as he came and the youko greedily drank him down. He moved up and placed a passionate kiss on his gasping lips.

Though Hiei was not quite satisfied. "In me," he begged.

Kurama placed himself between Hiei's legs. With a quick preparation, and a nod from the fire youkai, Kurama plunged right in, burying himself to the root. He earned a silent scream from his now writhing lover. The kitsune began to rock slowly against him. Hiei cried harder and the youko complied by moving faster. Hiei's member stirred back to life as it was being rubbed raggedly between the two frantically moving bodies. With one hand, Kurama pinned Hiei's hands above his head and stroked his erection with the other. Hiei cried out loudly as Kurama angled his thrusts and slammed into his prostate.

After hitting it two more times, both screamed the others name as they were hit with a powerful orgasm. Panting heavily, Kurama collapsed and let Hiei curl into his arms. Soon they both fell into a peaceful slumber knowing that they would be happy together, forever.

Tetra's Apartment

"Damn it!" Cursed Akari, Tetra's lover.

"What is it sweetie?" questioned Tetra, her voice full of love and concern.

"My boss just called and he fired me!" she shouted tears threatening her vision. "How are we going to pay for rent? What about your unborn son? What about-" Her lover cut her off with a passionate kiss. "Aren't you upset?"

She shook her head. "If there had been one thing I learned from my parents Akari, it's this. No matter how hard life may be, it always turns out all right in the end." Akari smiled sweetly at her and dove right for her lips.

**_The_**  
_**End**_

**(A/N: How did you guys like it? It took me forever, but I finally finished my first story. The next one will probably come out in about two weeks. I have a band competition in Pontiac, Michigan this weekend. I hope everyone liked this though. Ja!)**


End file.
